creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Blutregen
Wie fühlt ihr euch, wenn es regnet? Sicherlich seid ihr genervt, wie die meisten anderen Menschen auch. Bei mir ist es anders. Wenn es regnet, übermannt mich ein spezielles Bedürfnis. Das Ganze begann vor gut drei Jahren. Damals war ich verlobt. Nancy hieß sie. Sie war wunderschön und ich habe sie über alles geliebt. Doch wir stritten uns oft, meistens über Kleinigkeiten und das war alles schnell wieder vergessen, doch eines Tages kam alles anders. Ich weiß nicht mehr, worüber wir uns gestritten hatten. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich den Müll nicht rausgebracht oder Nancy hatte das Marmeladenglas nicht richtig zugedreht oder irgend so ein Schwachsinn. Jedenfalls ging ich ins Schlafzimmer, um etwas Musik zu hören. Das machte ich meistens, wenn wir uns gestritten hatten, um mich abzureagieren. Ich hörte dann eine Stunde Heavy Metal und die Welt war wieder in Ordnung. Nancy wusste das und lies mich dann auch in Ruhe. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Ich nahm meinen MP3-Player und stellte ihn auf Shuffle. Ich hatte nur Metal- oder Hard-Rock-Songs auf dem Gerät, deswegen war mir eigentlich egal, was kommen würde. Ich schloss die Augen und drückte auf Play. Draußen hatte es gerade angefangen zu regnen. Den Anfang machten Motörhead mit Killed by Death. Das zweite, woran ich mich erinnere, war Creeping Death von Metallica. So ging es einige Lieder weiter. Alles was ich hörte hatte mit Tod und Mord zu tun. Ich erinnere mich noch an Killers von Iron Maiden, Side of a Bullet von Nickelback und Piece by Piece von Slayer. Das machte mich doch etwas stutzig, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei, da der Player ja auf Shuffle stand. Was mich eher verwunderte war, dass die Wut in mir nicht schwand, sondern stärker wurde. Doch das war noch nicht alles. Das letzte Lied, das ich hörte, klang wie Raining Blood von Slayer. Doch das einzige was die beiden Lieder gemeinsam hatten, war die Melodie und selbst die war hier langsamer. Der Mann der sang war definitiv nicht Tom Araya. Auch war der Text ein anderer. Ich hatte bei Raining Blood den Text immer nur schwer verstehen können. Doch dieser Mann sang glasklar. In dem Text ging es um einen Mann, der seine Freundin tötet. Der Text beschrieb ganz deutlich, wie er das Messer in den Körper der Frau rammte und ihr die Kehle durchschnitt. Der letzte Satz des Liedes lautete I love you, my Angel. Danach nahm ich die Kopfhörer ab, stand auf und ging in die Küche. Nancy kochte gerade das Abendessen. Spaghetti Bolognese. Sie stand am Herd, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Sie hatte mich nicht bemerkt. Ich ging auf sie zu, ganz langsam. Auf der Arbeitsplatte entdeckte ich ein Küchenmesser. Ohne groß nachzudenken nahm ich es. Ich hatte noch immer das letzte Lied im Ohr. Als Nancy sich gerade umdrehte rammte ich ihr das Messer in den Bauch. Sie schaute mich mit ihren weitaufgerissenen, wunderschönen blauen Augen an. Ihre Hände krallten sich in meine Arme. Ich stach wieder zu. Und wieder. Ihre Lippen fragten Warum, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Ich strich ihr über das lange, blonde Haar. Dann drückte ich meine Lippen auf ihre. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch sie war zu schwach. Als ich den Kuss beendet hatte, schaute ich ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie weinte und ihre Augen fragten warum. Ich drückte ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Ich liebe dich, mein Engel.“ Sagte ich noch. Dann zog ich das Messer aus ihrem Körper und schnitt ihr die Kehle durch. Ihr warmes Blut spritzte mir ins Gesicht. Sie röchelte kurz, dann war sie tot. Ich ging zum Schrank, zog mir meine Jacke an und setze ein Baseballcap auf. Ich schaute noch ein letztes Mal auf Nancy, wie sie da auf dem Küchenboden lag. Ich prägte mir alles an ihr ein. Dann verließ ich die Wohnung. Als ich draußen war, regnete es noch immer. Doch irgendwas war seltsam. Die Tropfen fühlten sich schwer und klebrig an. Als ich auf meine Arme schaute, merkte ich, dass es kein normaler Regen war. Es regnete Blut. So fing es an. Immer wenn es regnet, sehe ich Blut vom Himmel fallen und dann fühle ich diese Wut und diesen Hass in mir und spüre den Zwang zu töten. Dies soll kein Geständnis sein, es ist eher eine Warnung. Du solltest besser nicht rausgehen wenn es regnet, man weiß nie, wem man begegnet... Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit